Stocking shelves can be an inaccurate and time-consuming process. Various product placement strips and associated systems and methods have been developed to increase the efficiency with which stocking personnel can stock shelves and other display areas. However, these strips may begin to have extraneous markings on consumer-facing sides of the strips to help stocking personnel place products on shelves. Furthermore, the limited space on consumer-facing sides of the strips may limit what can be printed to help stocking personnel place products on shelves. These and other drawbacks exist with conventional product stocking strips and associated systems and methods.